Sharing Rooms with a Killer
by Skylight Reality
Summary: This takes place a month after Reckoning. Graves is still in retreat and Christophe is keeping his distance (though the reasons behind this are fading). To secure the alliance with the Maharaj some of their men are staying at the Schola. What's weirder is that one of them could be a relative. Oh and someone wants to kill Dru again. T for cussing.


(Dru POV)

Graves is okay. At least that's what Shanks is telling me. It's been a month and he's still with Shanks' folks recovering and shit. … I miss him. Can you guess what I've been doing this past month? Let's see… attending daily boring ass council meetings about alliances and protocols, hanging out with Dibs and Ash, avoiding being the third wheel around Shanks and Nat, and sparing with Christophe. Oh and I'm actually going to classes these days. Except right now, go figure.

What? I was craving a banana latte and Benjamin wouldn't get me one so I sort of skipped class. I would say that nobody would realize I'm gone but as the only girl in class it is a hardship to be discreet. On my way back to the side entrance of the Schola, I noticed a dog lounging on the steps. It had white hair, stubby legs, and seemed to be smiling. But the most interesting part was that he had big black eyes with specks of blue in them. The same ice blue eyes that used to smile at me when thinking of an inside joke. The dog stood up, shook its body, and trotted off. Of course I followed him.

He led me into the enclosed garden of the Schola which was surrounded by a bunch of hallways leading into classrooms. As he did his _thing_ , a wave of nausea struck me. I glanced at the dog and found he was gone. It was as if he vanished and in his place was an older looking man with ice blue eyes. Almost a second later the man vanished and the bell rang signaling that class was over.

 _I must look like an idiot standing in the middle of the bushes._ All the guys were staring at me as they walked by while I stood frozen in place. _What was that?_

Confused and a little disoriented, I moved away from the garden and headed in the direction of the council. There was a meeting after class and if I missed one more time, August said I would never see his famous cinnamon scones again.

 _Sigh… here goes nothing. Oomph!_ "Shanks what the hell!"

"Ow! Sorry Dru," Shanks said while rubbing his shoulder, "after you talk to those old asses do you mind babysitting for me? I kind of have a date with Nat and my mom is making me watch my sis Cassie. You'll do it? Great thanks I'll bring her to your place at six. Love you!" He kissed my cheek and yelled while running away.

 _Since when did he have a sister?_ But before I could catch up to him, Hiro opened the door and greeted me. "Please come inside, we have much to discuss."

Sigh. I slump my shoulders and walk to my seat at the end of the table. By this time Hiro, Bruce, Christophe, August, and everyone else in the room has taken their seat to begin the meeting. Once seated I glanced around the table and realized that they all seemed tense. _Too tense._

"…Alright what happened?" _Who's trying to kill me next?_

They all look at each other until finally Bruce clears his throat and says "Although our alliance with the Maharaj has strengthened our fight against the _nosferat_ , it is still fairly new. To gain each other's trust we must invite them into our home and we have done such. By now some of our men are staying in their home and some Maharaj are staying with us. I expect all of us at the Schola to treat our _guests_ with respect and to make them feel welcome." That last part was directed at me of course. The look he gave me at the end of his speech seemed to say "it is for the best". We'll see about that.

Standing up, Bruce motioned towards the door where three large men stood. They all had hard lines around their faces and were wearing fancy suits. Yet once the two men in the back stepped away from the shadowed part of the room, I could see that they were bodyguards. The shorter man in the middle then stepped forth. He too was wearing a nice suit, yet he had white hair and looked really old. His face seemed rugged, his mouth curved into a nasty smile... "Thank you for allowing us to be your guests at this time. It is an honor to meet you in person your highness." He said while finally lifting his face up to greet me. But all I could see were his eyes. _Ice blue._

I stared, gulped, and excused myself as I ran in the direction of my room. _Ice blue eyes. WTF?_ I heard a giggle in the distance but brushed it off as I rushed to my room. I needed to be alone. Another giggle. I yanked my door open to find a little girl on my bed wearing one of my bras on top of her head, surrounded by tons of clothes from my closet.

 **Having a good summer? Sorry this was short on Word its 3 pages. Hopefully I'll stop being lazy this summer and continue this story. R &R**


End file.
